duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters: Cobalt
Duel Masters Cobalt is the 2nd game release of the Duel Masters Console Games series. Duel Masters (Japanese Version).jpg|Japanese version Duel Masters Cobalt (North American version).jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (North American version) Duel Masters Cobalt.jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (International release) Duel Masters Cobalt (special edition).jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (special edition) Duel Master Cobalt (limited Edition).jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (limited edition) Duel_Masters_heroes.png|The Main characters (from left to right): Trey, Luc, Rusty, Rebecca, and Flynn Game Information Game Background: It was first released in North America as Duel Masters: Cobalt a NTSC release with PS2 Experience, it had no changes from the Japanese version except the disc was only compatible with North American PS2 hence NTSC country wise release. It was then internationally released and had two version later re-releases. *First version was normal Duel Masters: Cobalt. This was the same as the Japanese and the North American version. *Second Version was Duel Masters: Cobalt (Special Edition) with which there were 5 trading cards given free. This version was released on December 8th, 2004. *Third version was Duel Masters: Cobalt (Limited Edition) with which a free booster pack was given and a new difficulty mode was added to the game. This version was released on December 11th, 2004. Symopsis: Duel Masters: Cobalt brings card-collecting action to the PlayStation 2. Based on the Duel Masters card game, Cobalt features more than 100 creatures that you can control in combat. Each creature has its own special abilities, which are detailed on each card. Build your own decks to complement your battle strategies. Save your decks to your memory card, and then take them to your friend's house for multiplayer duels. This is your chance to find out who the best duelist really is. Fans looking for the ultimate Kaijudo battles will embrace the stunning 3-D graphics offered by the new self-titled game Duel Masters. Marking the franchise's first-ever appearance on PlayStation 2 and developed by industry veterans High Voltage Software, Inc., Duel Masters brings the Duel Masters universe to life with incredible 3D graphics. Players are invited play solo or battle against a friend in this challenging new adventure that also allows them to discover the powers of five never-before-seen creatures. Duel Masters allows gamers to duel in real-time and turn-based modes, collect, trade, and build decks, duel in the new multiplayer mode, and test their skills against the enhanced computer AI. Features: *Unleash 139 cards from DM-01 Base Set to DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night *Discover five never-before-seen creatures *Duel in turn-based mode or step up to extreme real-time dueling! *Collect, trade and tune your deck for competitive dueling *The Special Edition release has 5 free limited edition cards. *The Limited Edition release has a free booster pack and a new difficulty mode. Characters '' Rusty.jpg|Rusty Luc.jpg|Luc Trey.jpg|Trey Marcus.jpg|Marcus Flynn.jpg|Flynn Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Protagonists'' *Rusty *Rebecca *Luc *Flynn *Trey Antagonists *Lynne *Widow Vivian *Marcus Game-Only cards: Bad-Axe Norsykler * Civilization: Fire * Race: Human * Rarity: Super Rare * Mana Cost: 6 * Power: 5000+ * Rule #1: Power attacker +4000 (While attacking, this creature gets +4000 power.) * Rule #2: This creature can't attack players. * Rule #3: This creature can attack untapped creatures. Gor, Primal Hunter * Civilization: Nature * Race: Beast Folk * Rarity: Super Rare * Mana Cost: 7 * Power: 2000 * Rule #1: When you put this creature into the battle zone, your opponent chooses 2 of his cards in the mana zone and * puts them into his graveyard. King Ambergris * Civilization: Water * Race: Leviathan * Rarity: Super Rare * Mana Cost: 6 * Power: 5000 * Rule #1: Whenever one of your other water creatures in the battle zone would be destroyed, return it to your hand instead. Illium, Electric Guardian * Civilization: Light * Race: Guardian * Rarity: Super Rare * Mana Cost: 6 * Power: 6500 * Rule #1: Blocker (Whenever an opponent's creature attacks, you may tap this creature to stop the attack. Then the 2 creatures battle.) * Rule #2: This creature can't attack players. * Rule #3: At the end of each of your turns, you may untap this creature. Phlael, Shadow of Betrayal * Civilization: Darkness * Race: Ghost * Rarity: Super Rare * Mana Cost: 4 * Power: 1000 * Rule #1: Slayer (Whenever this creature battles, destroy the other creature after the battle.) * Rule #2: When this creature would be destroyed, return it to your hand instead. Category:Video Games Category:Console Games